God of War 4 La batalla del nuevo mundo
by Artorias del Abismo X
Summary: Un nuevo mundo a nacido, Kratos el liberador a resucitado, nuevos peligros aun persisten, y las oportunidades de redención son pocas.
1. El poder del Fenix, El poder de mi alma

**Hola a todos, soy Trevor del Abismo (Fusión entre Trevor de GTA V y Artorias del Abismo de Dark Souls) y hoy les presento mi primer fanfic. God of War 4 La Batalla del Nuevo Mundo como ya sabrán es posible que el nuevo god of war se ambienta en la mitología nórdica y hubiera preferido que sigan la historia de Kratos y no sacar un Spin off o como sea pero e tomado la decisión de empezar este proyecto así que sin nada más que decir comencemos:**

 **God Of War 4: La batalla del nuevo mundo.**

 **Capitulo 1: El poder de mi alma, el poder del fénix.**

Tras la infernal batalla contra Zeus, Kratos el asesino de dioses y poseedor de el poder de la esperanza a decidido dar la esperanza a los pocos humanos con vida, Kratos a aceptado que tras una vida de sufrimiento pudo dar libertad al mundo que alguna vez salvo **(Referencia a God of war Chains of Olympus)**. Atenea dejando el cadáver de Kratos, decidió alejarse lo subiente para ver el poder de la esperanza bañando al mundo, mientras Kratos estaba dando sus últimos respiros mientras sentía la roca tallada bajo su espalda.

Kratos: Fénix…-dijo Kratos ya moribundo.

Kratos estaba muriendo encima de la roca tallada del fénix que libero alguna vez para llegar a la torre de las hermanas del destino pero su descanso estaba muy lejos por llegar…aun tenia un Haz bajo la manga. El fénix dará la habilidad de resucitar a su liberador. Kratos sentía que el calor aumentaba, con su último aliento abrió sus ojos…Una figura de luz recogió al Kratos moribundo y lo llevo hasta las entrañas de la tierra.

Kratos: ¿Qué sucedido?-Dijo Kratos ya no sintiendo dolor.

Kratos no puede ver más allá de su propia nariz decidió caminar a su alrededor buscando alguna fuente de luz y al final logro divisar una pequeña antorcha. Mientras se acercaba comenzó a oírse el llanto de un bebe a lo lejos. Una vez que cogió la antorcha pudo ver que estaba cerca de las estatuas de los 3 jueces y que ya no tenía ninguna de sus armas en ese momento los soldados no muertos aparecieron enfrente de el listos para atacar y Kratos solo teniendo sus puños para protegerse.

Kratos: Mate a Zeus con mis propias manos ustedes no son nada.

Kratos fue el primero en atacar rompiendo el cráneo de un no muerto de un puñetazo y esquivando el espadazo de otro no muerto, hábilmente el segundo ataque del no muerto agarro su espalda y le dio una patada en su pecho desprendiendo la espada de su repulsivo cuerpo y Kratos empuño la espada **(aparece el letrero típico de God of war: Has encontrado la espada de los no muertos. Una espada débil pero funcional)**. Kratos sin duda manejaba todo tipo de armas aparte de sus espadas del caos, atenea o exilio, tras esa ligera batalla, logra visualizar una pequeña luz azul a la distancia agarrando su antorcha en su mano izquierda y su nueva arma en su mano derecha.

Sin ninguna interrupción Kratos vio de donde salía dicha luz era del ultimo juez del inframundo con vida Minos…

Minos: Veo que conseguiste tu venganza espartano- Decía de manera alegre. Pero ¿Por que resucitaste?

Kratos: No lo se- decía mientras el llanto se escuchaba cada vez mas fuerte.

Minos: El fénix solo resucita a su liberador siempre y cuando le quede un objetivo… pero ¿Cuál será el tuyo?

Kratos: Mi ultimo objetivo… ahora que ya e cobrado mi venganza….. ¿Que será?

Minos: Bueno te lo diré aprovechando mi habilidad de ver más allá de la mente de los mortales….. Tu objetivo es reunirte con tu familia…-Dijo extrañado.

Kratos: ¿Cómo es eso posible?- dijo sorprendido por las palabras de Minos.

Minos: Todas las almas puras y malditas salieron de aquí cuando el señor Hades murió….

Kratos: ¿Y donde podrían estar?-Pregunto

Minos: No lo se….mis poderes no van mas allá de los dominios del infierno-decía con sus últimos alientos.

Kratos: Saldré del infierno, adiós.

Kratos no recibió ninguna respuesta supuso que Minos había muerto y decidió buscar algún portal para poder salir del infierno. Cerca del rio de las almas perdidas encontró de donde salían esos llantos, un bebe. El bebe estaba en una sesta mientras alcanzo a divisar figuras negras debajo del agua, eran sirenas de obscuridad antes de que ataquen al bebe Kratos arrojo su antorcha a la sirena que se acerco al bebe, la sirena estaba cubierta de un material como el petróleo el cual exploto al contacto con la antorcha, empuñando su débil espada se arrojo al rio de las almas perdidas para poder derrotar a las sirenas y salvar al bebe. El agua no era el mejor lugar para batallar pero le daba igual a Kratos, tras decapitar a la primera sirena ataco a las demás atravesando sus cráneos, tras la batalla Kratos cogió la cesta del bebe y le quito su pequeña capucha traía un pelo negro, su ojo derecho era azul y tenia una cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo, Kratos agarro y trato de calmar al bebe ya que su aspecto le recordaba un poco a Deimos, Kratos había quedado sin palabras.

 **Bueno aquí acaba el primer capitulo del fanfic lamento que haya quedado un poco corto espero que siga en mejora y no se preocupen esta saga regresara Atenea como villana y el bebe tendrá una grandísima importancia, bueno Adiós.**


	2. Los sobrevivientes del caos (12)

**Hola de nuevo a todos, soy Trevor del abismo y les presento el segundo capitulo de God of War 4 antes de comenzar pido la disculpa por mi tardanza, lamento enserio tardarme tanto más que nada por asuntos escolares, pero bueno, sin nada más que decir comencemos:**

 **God of war 4 La batalla del nuevo mundo**

 **Capitulo 2: Los Sobrevivientes del Caos (1/2)**

Atenea veía con asco a la humanidad naciente desde la distancia no sabia que hacer en este nuevo mundo en donde los humanos podrían tener pensamiento y voluntad propia.

Atenea: MALDITA SEA! El mundo nunca será mío….a menos que me alce como una diosa falsa ante ellos y mate a cualquier basura que diga lo contrario… jajajaa

¿?: Es la peor idea que ha allá escuchado…Atenea

Atenea: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: No me reconoces….verdad que tienes sueño….

Con esa ultima frase se alzo la figura que hablaba con Atenea era Morfeo el dios de los sueños y uno de los único dios que se mantenía con vida refugiándose del caos de Kratos. Era uno de los dioses mas obscuros que existían se cubría con un manto negro, tenia una mascara de carnero, tenia una guadaña en su espalda como arma y tiene un bastón hecho de huesos iluminado al final por una calavera incandescente.

Morfeo: Los humanos se levantaran contra ti, si sigues con esto no tendrías a quien mandar todos se terminaran levantando contra ti…

Atenea: ¿Qué debería hacer para cumplir este objetivo?

Morfeo: Ten necesitaras esto…

Morfeo alejándose le regalo una calavera de oro la cual tenía la capacidad de controlar la mente de los humanos. Atenea quedo extrañada….

Morfeo: Ahhh se me olvidaba una vez que tengas todas las almas de la humanidad me darás sus alamas…Adiós.

Atenea quería descubrir cual era el poder de la calavera de oro al absorber parte de su poder adquirió un gran poder, una armadura de oro y un ligero aumento de tamaño.

Morfeo antes de desparecer en sus sombras también le regalo un medallón de hielo a la futura nueva diosa…

Morfeo: Úsalo si el elegido regresa…jajaa

Atenea: ¿Que?!

Atenea vio en donde murió Kratos y solo pudo divisar La hoja del Olimpo y ya no al cuerpo de Kratos y al tocar la hoja del olimpo, la espada absorbió los poderes de la calavera tornándose dorada y roja.

Atenea: Malditooooo….. Como se fue…quien se lo llevo?

Atenea: Maldita sea el sigue vivo pagara por su traición pero para que servirá este medallón?

Atenea empuño el medallón y en ese momento lo levanto al cielo, en ese mismo instante una nube de hielo vio de dicha nube salir el último titán con vida Tifón un ser de gran rencor contra Kratos por dejarlo encerado en su prisión de hielo antes de llegar a la Isla de las hermanas del destino.

Tifon: Estoy a su servicio mi diosa….

Atenea: Interesante tengo a mis servicios un titán de hielo jajjaaa…regrésate no necesito tus servicios por ahora…

Pero la nueva diosa trataba de no aparentar miedo por la resurrección de su antiguo aliado tenia un miedo sin precedentes. Pero una aliada de Kratos aun seguía con vida, Afrodita, antes de la destrucción del olimpo, ella se refugio en la tumba de Hefesto atravesando un portal ella podía sentir la presencia del guerrero en la distancia se alegro por que Kratos había resucitado.

 **Bueno aquí acaba la segunda parte lamento no haber incluido directamente a Kratos en este capitulo es por que quería meter a todos los sobrevivientes y demás personajes para esta nueva aventura. Bueno aquí acaba, un saludo hasta la siguiente.**


	3. Los sobrevivientes del caos (22)

**Hola, una vez mas soy Trevor del abismo y les presento el Tercer capitulo de God of War 4 La Batalla del nuevo Mundo antes de comenzar pido la disculpa por mi tardanza como siempre jaja sin nada más que decir comencemos:**

 **God of war 4 La Batalla del Nuevo Mundo**

 **Capitulo 3: Los Sobrevivientes del Caos (2/2)**

Atenea a recuperado algo de su confianza con sus nuevos poderes y el poder de un Titán en sus manos pero sabia que no seria suficiente poder, sabia de que era capaz el asesino de dioses, necesitaba mas poder.

Había decidido esperar unas pocas horas mientras veía desde lejos a los humanos sobrevivientes, se refugiaron en las montañas más altas de Macedonia y el mar había comenzado a bajar, casi todas las ciudades habían sido destruidas a excepción de Esparta **(Muy obvio, verdad).** Los primeros en bajar a la tierra y abandonar las montañas fueron los espartanos guiados por el general Temistocles **(Y sii solo uso el nombre del protagonista de 300 el Nacimiento de un Imperio porque me quede sin ideas para su nombre y aparte estuve viendo esa película mientras escribía esto).**

Temistocles: Espartanos diviso nuestra ciudad, hay que bajar-Decía el general espartano apuntando a su ciudad.

Esparta casi no había sufrido daños gracias a las montañas que rodeaban a la ciudad esta ciudad había sobrevivido al caos , pero creían que el salvador había sido el dios de la guerra Kratos, al acercarse los espartanos al ver como su ciudad no estaba destruida Atenea había llegado a la ciudad volando con alas doradas.

Atenea: Sean bienvenidos valerosos guerreros felicitaciones por sobrevivir, yo fui su salvadora y ahora deben servirme- Dijo Atenea con cara malévola.

Temistocles fue el primero en acercarse ante la falsa diosa y viendo una estatua de Kratos cerca de allí, enfurcio y dijo:

Temistocles: Nosotros solo servimos al señor Kratos, el dios de la guerra.

Atenea agarro la garganta del general, antes de matarlo recibió una flecha de un soldado y antes de que su enojo la controlara saco la calavera de oro y controlo la mente de los guerreros y dijo:

Atenea: Destruid las estatuas del guerrero marcado.

Espartanos y espartanas: Si señora-Dijeron al unísono a excepción de 2 pequeñas féminas de la ciudad de Esparta.

Las únicas en resistirse al control mental fueron Lisandra y Calisto la esposa y la hija de Kratos habían resucitado gracias al poder de la esperanza y gracias a su relación con Kratos, ellas pudieron resistirse al poder.

Lisandra abrazaba a su hija tratando de mantenerse ocultas de esta falsa diosa.

Caliope: Mami que sucede?….. tengo miedo

Lisandra: Lo se hija yo también, pero hay que mantenernos ocultas.

Lisandra y Caliope decidieron seguir las órdenes de Atenea y comenzaron con la destrucción de las estatuas alado de sus compañeros espartanos con las estatuas de Kratos cayendo Lisandra se comenzó a sentir muy mal destruyendo las estatuas de su amado.

Lisandra: Kratos….. te echo tanto de menos- dijo besando la cabeza de su amado

Atenea había partido a diferentes ciudades para poder dominar y gobernar toda Grecia, todas las ciudades serian dominadas por Atenea. Pero Lisandra y Caliope no perdían la esperanza, sentían en su corazón, sabían que Kratos regresaría a salvar el mundo una vez más.

Cuando las estatuas fueron destruidas Lisandra y Caliope se ocultaron en una tienda de armas para poder espiar a Atenea.

Atenea: Bien hecho mis valerosos guerreros ahora prepárense, muy pronto lucharemos contra un guerrero extraordinario conocido como el revivido…..Kratos.

Lisandra y Caliope se sorprendieron al saber que Kratos había resucitado pero Atenea exigía que todos entrenen para la batalla en ese momento Lisandra y Caliope decidieron salir de Esparta y refugiarse en los bosques para que no sean entrenadas para matar al tal vez salvador del mundo.

 **Y bien aquí acaba este capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado y si Kratos regresa el próximo capitulo, bueno aquí acaba chao. Así se me olvido el próximo capitulo saldrá el 28 o el 30 de este mes. Adios**


End file.
